Electrodes for electrochemical devices are critical elements of the devices. Proper device operation demands that the electrodes are highly electrically and thermally conductive, allow unimpeded transport of gases or liquids through the electrode and preferably provide mechanical support to the overall electrochemical device structure. The unimpeded transport requirement is achieved by fabricating a porous electrode. Reduction of solid electrolyte film thickness to 10 μm and below forces a reduction of the pore sizes to micron or even submicron range.
Porous electrodes have been produced through an electroplating process wherein the electrode is produced by electroplating upon an organic surfactant. This simple electroplating process however produces electrodes of irregular shape and random pore orientation and sizing, which will not work properly in electrochemical devices.
Accordingly, it is seen that a need remains for a manner to produce nanomachined electrodes, i.e., electrodes having generally regularly oriented and shaped pores with a diameter of less than one micron, and micromachined electrodes, i.e., electrodes having pores with a diameter of greater than or equal to one micron, for electrochemical devices. It is to the provision of such therefore that the present invention is primarily directed.